This invention relates to a vaporizer, particularly to one capable to speedily convey and vaporize liquid in a vaporizing tube.
A common conventional vaporizer generally includes a cast block 1 made of zinc-aluminum alloy and an electric heating tube 10 and a water conveying tube 11 both contained in the cast block 1. Then the case block 1 is heated up by the electric heating tube 10, and then the water conveying tube 11 is heated up by the heat of the cast block 1 so that liquid flowing in the water conveying tube 11 is also heated up to become vapor. The time required in vaporizing may be 2-3 minutes at least or more than ten minutes at latest depending on the capacity of the electric heating tube 10, as high temperature produced by the electric heating tube 10 has to be transmitted to the cast block 1 and the heat absorbed by the cast block 1 is then transmitted to the water conveying tube 11, whose heat is then absorbed by liquid flowing in the water conveying tube 11. Then the liquid in the tube 11 has to be boiled to become vapor. Therefore, if the liquid in the tube 11 is to be vaporized in two or three minutes, a large amount of electricity is needed to heat up swiftly the electric heating tube 10 in order to vaporize liquid in 2 or 3 minutes. Or liquid in the water conveying tube 11 has to be heated up by the heat absorbed by the water conveying tube 11 for more than ten minutes in case of the electric heating tube 10 having a small capacity, quite inconvenient to use.
The conventional vaporizer described above uses the electric heating tube 10 for indirectly heating liquid flowing through the water conveying tube 11, having inferior effect in vaporizing due to insufficient heat capacity so that liquid drops may remain at the outlet end of the water conveying tube 11, hardly meeting the using standard.
This invention has been devised to offer a vaporizer having better effect than the conventional ones.
The vaporizer in the invention has the following feature.
1. It includes a pump for pumping liquid to be conveyed to a helical vaporizing tube, which has its two ends connected to two output terminals of a power source of a control system, for vaporizing liquid in the vaporizing tube very swiftly.
2. The vaporizing tube in the invention is shaped helical, having the lowest temperature at an inlet end and the highest temperature at an outlet end, preventing the liquid from reversely flowing back to the pump due to a low pressure of the liquid at the inlet end of the vaporizing tube.